¡Quiero un bebé!
by Emiita
Summary: –¿Qué diablos te pasa? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. –Fugaku, quiero un bebé.–y él supo que no podría negarse.


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Alguna palabra obscena, nada del otro mundo.

**Resumen: **–¿Qué _diablos_ te pasa? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. –Fugaku, quiero un bebé.–y él supo que no podría negarse.

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Quiero un bebé!<strong>

Mikoto miraba un punto fijo mientras agitaba, distraídamente, la cucharilla revolviendo su taza de café con leche humeante. Apoyaba ligeramente la cabeza en su mano derecha y su cabello negro bailaba, traviesamente, mecido por la suave brisa que entraba desde la ventana, alrededor de su rostro, sin que ella le diera la menor importancia.

Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a un mismo punto, una misma idea, que a la vez de tierna, era algo descabellada -o quizás no lo era, al fin y al cabo, era un proceso natural- El caso era, que Mikoto, no sabía cómo diablos expresarle su inquietud a su marido sin asustarlo _demasiado_ por la repentina proposición.

_Ains_. Suspiró melancólicamente ante tal pensamiento.

–Hmp ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó en un gruñido Fugaku, devolviéndola al mundo real -donde su café mañanero estaba ya casi frío-

Parpadeó un par de veces, espabilándose con ese simple gesto, enderezando su espalda en la silla, y apartó la taza delicadamente, ya no estaba a su gusto.

¿Y si se lo planteaba ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? _Nah_, mejor no tentar a la suerte, _de momento._

–Nada–sonrió para restarle importancia al asunto y tomó un trozo de pan, siguiendo con el desayuno.

Fugaku entrecerró la mirada, apartando, ligeramente, el periódico. Si pensaba que con ese monótono "nada" y esa sonrisa fingida iba a dejarla en paz estaba muy equivocada, era poco elocuente, sí, pero no idiota.

–No te creo, mujer –bufó el Uchiha.

Mikoto permaneció en silencio, es más, lo ignoró deliberadamente, haciendo enfadar _ligeramente_ al hombre -¿se atrevía a ignorarlo su propia mujer?- Ella tenía otros asuntos en mente, como por ejemplo, cómo lograr su cometido, su reciente ilusión/capricho sin que su esposo lo notara/enojara. Porque claro, para hacer su deseo realidad necesitaba la _ayuda_ del jefe del clan Uchiha sí o sí -no había otra opción.-

Fugaku frunció el ceño, arrugando el periódico entre sus manos, que cada vez, se apretaban un poquito más, formando dos puños apretados. Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia al notar que su esposa seguía absorta en sus pensamientos -a saber qué carajos estaba ideando ahora- y, pese a no ser muy partidario de malgastar salivaba en charlas banales, decidió que si no preguntaba él, ella no le diría nada -y eso no era ser cotilla, _hmp_. Se preocupaba por la seguridad de la aldea, porque si Mikoto tenía una idea descabellada, Konoha temblaba.-

–Mikoto–la aludida lo miró, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba– ¿Qué _diablos_ te pasa?

De verdad intentó omitir la palabrota, pero no pudo. Y nop, él no sentía curiosidad -bueno, quizás sí, pero sólo un poco.-

Ella se quedó observándolo durante un minuto, pensando si debería hacerlo no, aunque… ¡a la mierda! ¿Qué tanto pensaba? Lo mejor era coger al toro por los cuernos y ya está. Además, quisiera Fugaku o no quisiera, ella terminaría ganando, _como siempre_ -porque su marido no soportaba dormir en el sofá.-

–Fugaku

Lo llamó con ese tono de voz empalagosa y dulce, moviendo las pestañas una y otra vez, y él supo que iba a pedirle algo. Bufó -como un gato molesto.-

–Quiero un bebé

Casi se atraganta con el jodido café. Tosió repetidas veces buscando algo de oxígeno y Mikoto le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, extrañamente, divertida con la situación que estaba viviendo su esposo ante su _pedido._

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó incrédulo.

La mujer evitó hacer un chiste ante su reciente descubierta expresividad del Uchiha -olvidada en el cajón de los calcetines.-

–Quiero un bebé–repitió con claridad, modulando su voz, vocalizando cada palabra, asegurándose de que él la entendía. Y _oh, sí_, él la entendió. Su rostro pálido habló por él.

– ¿Por qué?

Las finas cejas femeninas se alzaron, se puso de pie como un resorte y miró, o más bien, fulminó con su mirada oscura a su esposo.

– ¿Cómo que por qué? ¿Acaso debo de tener un motivo en concreto para querer formar una familia contigo, mi esposo? –su lengua se movió rápidamente, colocando sus manos en su cintura, hastiada, y quizás con cierto dramatismo en su tono de voz.–Te estoy pidiendo un bebé, un hijo, Uchiha, no una mascota doméstica.

Se enfurruñó, cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro hacía el otro lado, enojada.

Fugaku no sabía qué responder. Sí, mierda, estaba casado con ella, y claro, todo el mundo esperaba al futuro heredero del clan Uchiha, pero…joder, no se esperaba ese pedido de su esposa, al menos no tan pronto -sólo llevaban seis meses casados.-

Y sin embargo, él supo desde que escuchó la voz dulce de su esposa llamarlo, que Mikoto pensaba pedirle algo y que, por consecuencia, él iba a complacerla, le gustara la idea o no -y nop, él no era un calzonazos de mierda.- De todos modos, tener un hijo, sangre de su sangre, el posible heredero del clan, no era tan malo, incluso su ego subió unas decimas con el pensamiento de engendrar un bebé.

Recomponiéndose ante la reciente declaración, Fugaku resopló, rodando los ojos y pidió paciencia a un dios en turno cualquiera -que obviamente, lo ignoró.-

–Bien, tengamos un hijo. –respondió impersonalmente, tomando, en el proceso, su periódico.

Mikoto lo miró de reojo. –Sólo me lo dices para complacerme. –murmuró.

– ¿Y no lo hago siempre? –la observó por encima del papel durante un instante, con mirada ladina, ella se sonrojó. –Además, ya todos me están hartando con sus malditas preguntas de para cuándo el bebé.

Esta vez fue el turno de Mikoto de rodar los ojos, pero, aún así, sonrió. Puede que Fugaku no fuera el hombre más romántico sobre la faz de la tierra, puede incluso, que tuviera la sensibilidad en el trasero, pero ella supo que la idea de tener un hijo no le desagradó, es más, le subió el ego a ese maldito egocéntrico Uchiha.

Se acercó a él, besó su mejilla y se dirigió a la cocina saltando, canturreando feliz algo sobre que su hijito sería un hermoso hombre muy apuesto -porque ella intuía que tendría un varón.-

Fugaku la observó por el rabillo del ojo y una sonrisa ladeada, muy fugaz, curvó sus labios.

_Síp_, él sabía que a Mikoto Uchiha no se le podía negar nada -y mucho menos él.- Además, tener un bebé no podría ser tan malo, después de todo, complacer a su esposa -en _todos_ los sentidos- era su mayor placer -aunque no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo.-

* * *

><p><em>No me maten (?) xD Me vino la idea del fic porque estaba viendo una película donde la pareja quería tener un hijo y con la pareja que más me gustó plantearlo fue con esta xD Es el primer fic que escribo sobre Fugaku y Mikoto xD<em>

_El final no me convenció del todo, pero bueno...podría ser peor (?) xDD_

_Nos leemos! ^^_


End file.
